


One & Only Flower Shop

by tskisuki



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Developing Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Loveable Eunwoo, M/M, Manager Jinjin, Sassy MJ, Scary Looking Moonbin lol, Slice of Life, annoying kid Sanha, daily life, flower lover Rocky, just very uwu, plot building up, plz sksksk, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki
Summary: The professional one,The loud one,The charming one,The intimidating looking one,The nerdy one, andThe cheeky one.6 type of characters in a flower shop.✾[Daily life type of story]
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Welcome!

A flower shop.

One would think it wouldn't be so popular considering it was just a shop full of colorful plants and many scents. Most people just walk past these shops. It becoming just a sight-seeing place because of the aesthetic looks. It wouldn't be a place that people would go every day or the first thing people would think of, unless your hobby nd interest revolves around it.

Well, it wasn't like that for this specific flower shop. Instead of it being a very calm and chill everyday, it's always hectic and full of people. The problem was, they weren't there because of the flowers, but instead of something else.

"Hurry! The line is going to be long if we're late!!" A girl says to her friend as she pulls her hand. They ran to the flower shop that's just around the corner. The place wasn't quite idle for a store since not a lot of people past there. But apparently this one is going well. Not to mention, it is the one and only flower shop in the area.

Once arrive, the girls sigh tiredly, checking each other's face and wiping any sweat from their face. When getting an all clear from one another, they open the door, the inside being noisy as heck because of girls squealing.

The girls eyes scan around , before laying on the male that's walking towards them, the two immediately blushes at the view of the worker.

"Welcome to One & Only. I'm the assistant manager here so, if you have any problems, just tell me, ok?" The male smiles softly, fluttering the heart of the two girls. They nod at the male, who's smile has never left his face. Well, that is until his name was called from the other side of the shop.

"JINJIN HYUNGGGGGG", the said male sighs, him excusing himself from the girls with the smae smile, before walking to the male that called him, immediately dropping the happy look.

"What now Sanha?" Jinjin says to the taller, who points to the shorter male beside him.

"Myungjun keeps disturbing me." He pouts childishly, trying to put all the blame to the male beside him who gasps in disbelief.

"Excuseee me! You're the one who kept annoying me. I'm trying to plant flowers here and you keep taking the shovel away from me!" Myungjun says in a sassy way as he crosses his arm. Sanha mimics Myungjun in a teasing way, which causes the older to kick his leg, Sanha yelping as he hid behind Jinjin instantly after. Though, he needed to make himself smaller to completely hide since Jinjin is way shorter than him.

"Can you guys please be professional? We have customers right now and I don't want you two causing a scene." Jinjin sighs as he rubs his temple. He then turns to Myunjun who was giving the younger a death glare.

"Myungjun, I expect you to be the mature one here." Myunjun gasps at Jinjin's words, offended that the male was blaming him instead of the kid behind him.

"Heyyyy! You're supposed to be on my side Jinnie." The male pouts as he looks at Jinjin who sighs tiredly. Sanha, who was behind Jinjin sticks his tongue out to Myungjun, making the male pissed.

"How about I separate you guys then. Sanha, you go and help the others." Jinjin said, but Sanha shakes his head vigorously.

"Don't wanna."

"What? Why?" Jinjin perks his eyebrow. The younger points to the other side of the shop, the two male looking at the direction.

Three males, who were doing some work were surrounded by people, well...girls. One of the them asked the male, Moonbin, who was creating a bouquet, a question. But he didn't answer since he was focusing on his work. People might find this personality rude, but the girls apparently like it? They find him...mysterious.

Meanwhile beside him, Eunwoo, who was arranging flowers was the total opposite. When one of the girls ask him a question, he would answer with a smile while looking at her. The girls would squeal when he did so.

And then lastly, Minhyuk, who was showing some girls types of flowers since they asked him to. He would explain in very detail, that they girls would try to understand but couldn't really, since he kept using analogies that sounds so weird? It was as if he was talking about his love life or something. But nonetheless, they would just fangirl when he would give them his eye smile while replying their question.

"Is this a flower shop or a meet and greet?" Myungjun says as he sees the scenes unfold in front of him. Sanha agreeing with the older. "That's what I want to know too."

Jinjin was used to it though. He wanted to say the same, but he can't really argue with it since their manager said that it helps bring the shop some sales because the girls in the end does buy something.

"Just let them be. Anyway, if you don't want to help them and Myungjun, then go and carry the fertilizer from the storage room in here. Your choice." Jinjin says, waiting an answer from the taller who smiles sheepishly, giving the shovel he took before back to Myungjun.

"I'll stay here then." He says, Jinjin giving him a force smile before walking back to the counter to greet customers.

Hours later, 5 pm arrives and the store finally closes as Jinjin thanked the last customer with a smile. He closes the door, turning around when he heard a loud groan coming from the middle of the store.

"Ugh finally they're gone." Moonbin sighs as he rolls the bouquet papers together.

"You hated it that much?" Eunwoo, who was walking towards him asked with a slight laugh.

"The way they huddle up around me was suffocating. I really thought for a second there I might die from the lack of oxygen." The younger says, Eunwoo laughing lightly at the joke as he help Moonbin cleans up his station.

"We're literally surrounded by oxygen all the time. Like, there's plants everywhere" Myungjun appears from the side, joining in their conversation, along with Sanha too.

"Well it feels like they're all gone by the amount of people that keep coming here." The youngest said.

"Yes yes, it was a very busy day." Jinjin decides to join in as well as he walks towards them.

"You mean like any other day? They keep coming hyung. Like, don't they get bored?" Sanha says as he was genuinely curious.

"And they aren't even interested in the flowers." They all turn to the male that they didn't even realize were there from the beginning. Minhyuk says with a slight hurt in his voice, him being a nature lover was triggered by how the girls had no appreciate towards the pretty creation.

"No one is as into flowers like you kid. You're basically married to plants by this point." Myungjun says, causing everyone except Minyuk to laugh a bit.

Their conversation cuts short as Jinjin notify them that he was goin to close the shop up for the day. The male packs their things, before meeting outside the shop.

"See you guys tomorrow." Eunwoo says as he looks at the rest, waving with a smile before walking away. The rest waves back, saying their good bye to Eunwoo as well, except for Moonbin who only eyes the male as he left. Myungjun notices it, nudging the male's side which cause him to turn to the older. He smirks at Moonbin, who only rolls his eyes, proceeding to walk home.

"See you guys! Come on Jinwoo~", he grabs the male's arm, pulling him as he follows Moonbin. The three lives at the same area, thus they always walk together. While Sanha and Minyuk are roommates funny enough. Eunwoo was the only one who lives somewhere further from the rest.

☘

_**\\(0 70)/ - "Get to know the florist!"** _

  
**Park Jinwoo/Jinjin [24]**

_> Assistant Manager [Full-time worker]_

_> Apparently lives with Myungjun; **"He raided my place..."**_

_> Works at the flower shop because his mother is the owner aka the Manager lol_

_> Totally like a leader because he is their boss most of the time since their actual Manager is rarely there_

_> Relationship; **"Well...apparently I'm taken hahahah"**_

✾

**Kim Myungjun/MJ [25]**

_> Assistant Manager(?)/Full-time/Part-time Worker (tbh no one understands what he is, he just do whatever he pleases)_

_> Lives with Jinjin_

_> Work at the flower shop because he became close friends with Jinjin's mom, thus, decided to lent a hand :DD_

_> Very sassy, playful and loud. But will fight anyone who attacks his friends._

_> Relationship; **"I'm taken, and y'all can't have him muahahahah"**_

✾

**Cha Eunwoo [23]**

_> Full-time worker, but will continue his studies when he can_

_> Lives alone_

_> Works at the flower shop because he had always wanted to ever since he was a child. Usually does the flower arrangements_

_> Very kind and caring. Girls love him the most out of the others so, basically the most popular one_

_> Relationship; **" Um well, I'm still single *sheepishly smiles* "**_

✾

**Moon Bin [22]**

_> Part-time worker, graduated school already_

_> Neighbors with Jinjin/Myungjun_

_> Working at the flower shop because something that caught his attention._

_> Diligent worker, usually do the hard stuff, like carrying heavy bags. Usually does the bouquets making_

_> Relationship; " **It's none of your business? "**_

  
✾

  
** Park Minhyuk [21] **

_> Part-time worker/ Full-time student_

_> Roommates with Sanha_

_> Works at the flower shop because of his obsession with them. Plus, workers get a discount if they buy anything from there._

_> A very laid back guy, quiet most of the time, and loves nature especially flowers. Basically his life revolves around plants. If you attack a leaf, he attacks you._

_> Relationship; **" I'm basically married to my cactus at home"**_

✾

** Yoon Sanha [20] **

_> Part-time worker/Full-time student_

_> Roommates with Minhyuk_

_> Work at the flower shop because ,he asked Minhyuk to help him cause he broke and needed a job, so Minhyuk recommended there._

_> Very childish most of the time, especially with his co-workers. Lowkey, try to dodge every work he gets_

_> Relationship; **"I'm single lolol"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the update for this may be random cause it's a daily life type of storyline, so it might be hard for me to update regularly ^^''


	2. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha and Moonbin seems to lacking sleep these days, and the other notices it

The bell on top of the door rings as he opens it. Jinjin thought it was a customer, but it was just Moonbin. He sure came in pretty late than he was supposed to.

"Did you oversleep again?" Jinjin jokes, to which Moonbin rolls his eyes to.

"Shush it." The taller said, walking towards the staff room to change into his work attire, which by the way is just an apron. Jinjin went back to checking the customer book, seeing if anything was out of place.

"Jinjin hyung," The said male looks up from the book, turning to see Sanha who wasn't wearing an apron, which weirded Jinjin out since they were about to be open in an hour or so.

"Yeah?" He answered the younger.

"Can I go and buy some coffee? I feel slightly sleepy. Didn't get enough sleep last night since I was completing my assignment." Sanha explains. Between the 6 workers, only Sanha and Minhyuk were part-timers since they still go to University. So, they only work after their classes and on the weekends. But Jinjin did tell them beforehand to inform him if they wanted a day off or two, since he understands the struggle of juggling two things at once.

Jinjin could see the younger's eyes that were slightly hooded, eye bags present on his face. He must have stayed up until morning.

"Sure. But bring someone with you. I don't want you to accidentally sleep in the café or something." Jinjin says, the younger nodding. He was about to ask around, trying to see who would follow him, when Minhyuk suddenly walks up to them.

"I can follow if you want." He says as he takes off his apron, rolling it before placing it at the side. Sanha cheers tiredly since he didn't have to search for anyone. And tbh, he's glad that it was Minhyuk who wanted to follow along.

Jinjin didn't mind, him giving an ok for the two boys to leave, but then told them to get back as soon as possible.

"You didn't get any sleep?" Sanha's head perks up by the older's question, him turning to the male.

"Kinda. I was struggling with the assignment since it's due tomorrow and I only started yesterday." Sanha explains, which shocked Minhyuk.

"Why didn't you tell Jinjin or boss? They said that we can take a day or so to do our University work." He asks. Sanha lowers his head as he hides a yawn that manages to escape him.

"It's fine. Plus, I would feel bad if I skipped a day off. They've always been so nice to us." He explains. Minhyuk couldn't really argue, but still, Sanha should have at least take the offer. It wouldn't be good for him to overwork himself.

Seconds later, they arrive at the café. Thank god it wasn't packed at all, so they ordered quickly. They even bought the other drinks as well, since it would be pretty fair to do so. The waiter told them to wait for a while as they prepared their drinks. Sanha and Minhyuk took a seat at the long table that's against the table. The seat that allows the customers to enjoy their drink while seeing the outside.

As soon as they get comfortable in their seats, another yawn escaped Sanha.

"How about you take a quick nap while waiting?" Minhyuk suggested, but the younger reject it, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure the caffeine will do the trick." Sanha smiles, giving a thumbs up to the older, who had doubts in his mind. Either way, he decides to not say anything else.

The two stayed in silence as they waited, Minhyuk leans his arms on the table, placing the phone flat on it as he scrolls the screen. At one point, he felt his side feeling heavy. He was startled at first, only to realize later that it was Sanha. The male's eyes were closed shut, his head leaning onto the shorter's shoulders. Minhyuk pokes the younger's cheek, Sanha not reacting what-so-ever.

_Did he fell asleep?_

Seeing how the younger didn't respond, Minhyuk decides to let him be. The younger deserves a nap since he had been working non-stop. He knows this since when Minyuk accidentally woke up at 4 am, suddenly feeling a need for a glass of water, he notices the younger's room was still lit up. He wonders when Sanha slept.

"Sanha!" The barista calls the younger name, but he didn't budge. Minhyuk turns slightly while making sure the younger didn't wake, before making eye contact with the worker. He motions for the girl to bring the drinks to them, to which she didn't mind. She brought the drinks, placing them at Minhyuk's side, the male thanking her.

"You guys look cute together." She says quietly with a giggle to Minhyuk, the male's eyes widen slightly at the comment. She left the two alone, Minhyuk still trying to brain the worker's words. He turns to Sanha, who was still peacefully sleeping. He checks the time on his phone, and seeing how they have a couple of minutes left, he decides to just let the younger sleep as he just went back to playing with his phone.

✾

A big yawn escapes the male as enters the staff room, his co-worker noticing his presence.

"Slept late?" Moonbin turns to the side when he heard a voice, seeing Eunwoo who was at his locker. The younger looks away, nodding slightly. He then walks to his locker, opening it to grab the apron that's hanged inside it.

Moonbin closes his locker, putting the apron over his head, trying to tie the backside but struggle slightly as he was still a little sleepy from staying up late yesterday. He felt a hand on his own, him turning around. And to his surprise, it was the older.

"I'll help." Eunwoo offers, him motioning the younger to turn around to which he did a moment later. Eunwoo grabs the rope, tying it into a ribbon for the younger. After completing, he pats Moonbin's back, the younger looking over his shoulder to see the smiling Eunwoo.

"Done. I hope it's strong enough and won't untie." He says, his eyes on the ribbon. Moonbin only blinks as he stares at the smiling older behind him, the two making eye contact when Eunwoo lifts his head.

Silence fell for a short time before it broke when they heard Myungjun screaming outside of the staff room, something breaking which caused the two to jump slightly. They look at the door, before looking back at each other, wondering what happened outside. They dashed outside, looking around before spotting Myungjun and Jinjin at the other side of the shop.

"W-what happen? We heard screaming", Eunwoo says worryingly as he eyes the two males. Myungjun, who was hugging Jinjin's arm in fear, turn to the younger before pointing to the broken pot on the floor. Dirt everywhere along with some part of the pot. It's a good thing that it was just an empty one, and had no flowers in it.

Eunwoo looks closer but sees nothing. Well, that is, until he notices something moving in the dirt.

"A worm?" Moonbin says in a questioning tone, him also seeing the animal wiggling its way through the dirt.

"YES! It suddenly appeared which scared me!" Myungjun complained, him hugging Jinjin's arm closer as to hide.

"Isn't it normal for them to be there?" Moonbin asks since based on what he read, worms help plants to grow or something like that. Jinjin nods, telling him that what he said is correct.

"Then, why are you so freaked out hyung?" this time Eunwoo was confused. Since Myungjun knows about planting and gardening.

"It **is** normal for them to be in the dirt. **BUT**. I always make sure I never encounter any of them because they so wiggly and icky, and it scares me. I had a nightmare once and I was traumatized." Myungjun says, him pouting.

He then yelped, hiding his face behind Jinjin when Moonbin suddenly grabbed the worm, showing it in front of Myungjun as a tease. Myungjun kept telling the taller to take it away from him, which he did after Jinjin told him to. Moonbin laughing as he walks to the outside plants to place the worm there.

Jinjin sighs, him patting the older's head gently. "There there. It's gone already. You can come out now Jun." The older says. Myungjun peeks over the older's shoulder, wanting to make sure he wasn't lying. He sighs in relief, not hiding his face anymore, but his hands were still hugging the younger's arm.

"How about you help me with something not dirt related over there?" Jinjin suggested, seeing that the other had no plan of letting go of him. Myungjun nods, as he follows Jinjin to the other side of the shop.

Eunwoo smiles slightly when he sees the two males, before turning to his side as he notices Moonbin standing beside him now.

The ringing of the bell caught the two males' attention, them seeing a customer who just entered the place. Since they are the closest, Eunwoo was about to go, but then realized that they needed to clean the mess too.

"You go greet them while I clean this," Moonbin says, causing Eunwoo to turn to him. He was about to reject, wanting to suggest for them to clean it together, but couldn't when Moonbin turned him around, pushing the boy towards customers.

Before he could turn back around, the customer called for a worker to help them. Eunwoo sighs, before putting a smile on as he walks towards them. Moonbin went to find a broom and a plastic bag. Once he found it, he picks up the broken pieces and throwing them in the plastic, making sure to be careful as to not cut himself.

Though, it didn't really go as planned when he got startled by a loud squeal, him accidentally cutting a tiny part of his fingertip. Moonbin checks it, seeing the blood forming on the cut. He sighs as he looks at the girl who startled him. The girl obviously being one of Eunwoo's fans.

"Do you need help down there?" Myungjun asks as he heads towards the younger one who's still crouched down. Moonbin shakes his head, "It's fine. I'm done anyway." He swipes the small pieces onto a dustpan, putting the content into the plastic bag before tying it.

Eunwoo bows with a smile as he sees off the customer. He turns around, about to stand behind the counter when the door opening caused him to turn back around, thinking it was another customer.

"Welcom-", Eunwoo was about to say when he realized who it is. Minhyuk opened the door, holding it to let a sleepy-looking Sanha enter after.

"Where did you guys go?" the older asks. Minhyuk lifts a plastic bag up, showing the coffees in it, before walking to the staff room with Sanha. Well technically, he dragged Sanha by the hand since the younger was still hazy from the sleep.

"Did they just come back?" Eunwoo turns to Jinjin who's walking his way, the older's eyes on the two youngers who just entered the staff room.

"Is the coffee here~?" The older says excitedly as he appeared out of nowhere. Jinjin motions the older to calm down, the male pouting as he wanted his morning coffee already.

"Should we go and get it then?" Eunwoo suggests with a smile, Myungjun grinning as he nods. Jinjin sighs slightly, telling them to go ahead and fetch the drinks. Eunwoo asks why Jinjin isn't joining along, but then he explains that there needs to be at least one of them out here. They can't just abandon the counter. Myungjun wasted no time as he pulls Eunwoo with him to the staff room.

As they entered, they see Moonbin already in there who's sitting across from Sanha, whose head is on the table. Minhyuk being the one to take the drinks out of the plastic. Myungjun excitedly walks up to the younger, him waiting for his drink, while Eunwoo takes a sit beside Moonbin.

"Here's yours hyung." Minhyuk passes the older his drink as soon as he gets close, the older thanking him, about to walk away when he remembered something.

"Oh- give me Jinjin's also." He says, Minhyuk grabbing the one that belongs to the said male, before passing it to Myungjun. He thanked again, before heading out the door to hang out with his man.

"I'm guessing this is mine, right?" Eunwoo reaches for the familiar cup that they always use for his drink. Moonbin grabs the male's hand, grabbing the drink instead, passing it to Eunwoo.

"Oh, thanks Bin." He takes the coffee from the younger's hand who just nods. As Moonbin was about to retract his hand, Eunwoo suddenly grabbed them, surprising him.

"Was this because of the pot?? Did you cut yourself?" The older says worryingly. Moonbin kept quiet for a second before pulling his hand out of Eunwoo's grip.

"It's not a big deal", he looks away, crossing his arms on the table. Eunwoo didn't say anything, only keeping quiet, but Moonbin can tell that the older's eyes were still on him.

Then he heard the chair beside him move, Eunwoo leaving the room. Moonbin glances at the closed door, before standing up, telling Minhyuk that he's going to go and help around the store. Minhyuk was confused as to why the older was telling him that information, but nonetheless, he just nods.

Moonbin steps out of the room, deciding to go to his station when he sees there were some customers in the shop. Grabbing a ribbon from the side, he picks up the previous unfinished bouquet. It makes sense that he should finish it by now right? So he continued where he left off.

Though before he could even start, he notices someone in front of him. It was Eunwoo.

"...Do you want something?" He asks, confuses by the silent male that's standing across from him. Eunwoo then reaches for Moonbin's hand, guiding it towards himself. Moonbin was confused with the gesture, wondering what the older is doing.

He then felt something being wrapped around his finger where his cut is, Moonbin realizing seconds later that it's a band-aid. Eunwoo's eyes were glued to the cut as he was closing it.

"Be more careful next time, alright?" Eunwoo glances at Moonbin, the two making eye contact. Moonbin didn't speak, but instead just subtly nods. Satisfied, Eunwoo smiles, letting go of the male's hand.

Eunwoo turns to Jinjin when he heard the male called his name, going over after. Moonbin looks at his band-aid finger, glancing at Eunwoo who was talking to a customer with his typical smile.

"How long are you going to just admire him?" The voice caused Moonbin to jump, him turning around to see it was Myungjun. He sighs, before turning back around to finish his bouquet.

"Hey! Don't ignore meee", the older says as he puffs his cheeks, feeling annoyed by the younger. Moonbin still ignores him though, not minding the older at all even though Myungjun disturbed the boy many times just to get an answer.

✾

"Thank you for coming!" Myungjun says with a grin as the last customer left the shop. He peeks over, trying to see if the customer was completely gone before letting out a tired sigh. He turns the sign to 'Closed', before skipping to the staff room where the others are. He opens the door, eyes scanning the inside before it landed on the male he wanted to see.

"Have they left?" Jinjin asks, the older nodding as he walks beside the male. Everyone sighs in relief when seeing the oldest's answer. Somehow, today seems way more tiring than usual for all of them. Jinjin told them to pack up so that he can close the store, the others nodding at the command.

Minutes later, the 6 workers were outside the shop, waiting for Jinjin to finish locking up before separating ways. They said their goodbyes, and as always, Myungjin and Jinjin walking the same way with Moonbin being the third wheel. Eunwoo walking alone while Sanha is with Minhyuk.

"You're still sleepy? You slept for like 3 hours just now." Minhyuk says with a slight laugh as he sees a yawn escaping Sanha.

"I slept for like...2 hours yesterday, give me a break hyungg", he says with a pout, the shorter laughing at that. He sees Sanha swaying side to side, Minhyuk deciding to take a hold of his arm to make sure the boy doesn't fall into a hole or something.

"Then make sure to go to bed immediately when we get home." The older advices, but Sanha shakes his head.

"I've still got some unfinished work though," Sanha walks with his eyes closes. Minhyuk shakes his head with a sigh.

Minutes later, they finally arrive at their shared apartment. It wasn't anything fancy and just a simple place with a small kitchen, a living space, two-bedroom, and a bathroom. Minhyuk immediately grabs Sanha's arm, pushing the boy into his bedroom when he sees the younger was about to walk to his desk that was placed at the living room corner. They both decided to place their study table outside of their bedroom because it seems more interesting that way. Also, it was Sanha's idea.

"Sleeeeep" Minhyuk commands as he pushed the taller back to his bedroom. Sanha whines like a kid as he shakes his head, wanting to complete that work of his so badly. Minhyuk sigh, "You can do it tomorrow."

Sanha sits on his bed once he lost the pushing battle. He sighs, wanting to give his reason. He really did need to finish it before tomorrow since it is due **tomorrow**.

"but...", he starts to say but mumbles the rest when he knows that Minhyuk won't listen to any reasoning. The older notices the worried look, him sighing with a smile as he said a suggestion.

"How about I help you?" The words caused Sanha's eyes, that was about to close to fully open. He looks up to Minhyuk who was surprised since he didn't expect such a reaction from the younger.

"You sure hyung?" Sanha says with a smile, feeling glad that the older wanted to give him a hand. Minhyuk laughs lightly, nodding as he pats the boy's shoulder.

"Yes yes, now go to bed. We'll do it together tomorrow morning alright?" He continues, Sanha nodding. Minhyuk walks out of the bedroom, though turning back around when the younger called his name. Sanha waved him goodnight with a sleepy smile, Minhyuk chuckling lightly at that as he did the same before closing the door. And then went to his room.

"WAKE UP!" Minhyuk's eyes flung open as he stumbles down the bed when he heard someone yelled in his ear. He peeks over his bed, seeing Sanha looking at the boy with a laugh. He rolls his eyes.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?", the boy on the floor sighs as he stands up, Sanha just continuing to laugh as he holds his stomach. Minhyuk ignores the male as he sits back on the bed, kicking the younger, Sanha apologizing while trying to hold his laughter back.

"Aaaanyway, you said you would help me with my assignment," The boy says after calming down from the giggles, wiping the tears from his eyes. Minhyuk turns to the alarm clock beside his bed, before turning back to Sanha with a perked eyebrow.

"This early?? It's 5 am and class starts at 8 dude." He stated, but Sanha shakes his head with a sigh.

"If only you knew how much work needed to be complete." Minhyuk was confused by that statement. But, before he could even ask, the younger grabbed him by the wrist, pulling the male out of his bedroom and towards his own. Minhyuk's eyes widen at the number of books that were spread out on the floor.

"What are all these??" He asks.

"The report I needed to do. These are all the materials." He shows the items on the floor as if it was something proud to show. Minhyuk remembered specifically that his study desk yesterday didn't have this many things on it.

"But I saw your desk yesterday and..." he says, but stopped halfway as he was second-guessing his eyes yesterday. _Was he just that tired that he was imagining things?_

"Ohhhh, that was what I **manage** to complete," Sanha explains. He then points to the books on the floor, "These are the ones I haven't so...", he smiles cheekily, Minhyuk understanding what it meant as he sighs in defeat. He couldn't back out now since he promised to help the younger.

He nods his head, Sanha cheering as he picks up the books, passing it to Minhyuk before pulling the older with him to the small dining table in the middle of the living room. He tells Minhyuk what are the things that needed to be done, the older nodding as he takes in the information. It didn't sound that bad. And Minhyuk feels like this wouldn't take that long and that they'll most definitely be able to finish before the deadline. _Piece of cake....right?_

✾ _  
_

Eunwoo enters the store, and the first person he met was Jinjin, as always, checking their sales book. He smiles as he greeted the older who did the same, before walking to the staff room to change into his work attire.

Though, he didn't expect to see a sleeping Moonbin once he entered. He quietly closes the door as he tip-toed his way to his locker to make sure Moonbin doesn't wake up.

Eunwoo wonders why the younger was sleeping in there. Maybe he slept late again. But, what is he doing that's causing him to stay up at night? Eunwoo wonders this, his legs unconsciously stepping towards the sleeping boy.

Breathing peacefully, Moonbin was using his arms as a pillow. Eunwoo tilts his head, his face being on the same angle. He scans the younger's face, seeing the eyebags that have started to form but it wasn't super obvious from afar. Though, Moonbin does look more tired than usual. _I wonder what's causing him to sleep so late._

His thought got interrupted when his eyes directly made contact with Moonbin's. The younger's sharp stare causes Eunwoo's body to shiver slightly.

"What are you doing?" Moonbin asks, voice sounded raspy probably due to him just waking up. Eunwoo to backs away with a light blush.

"N-nothing." The older stutters, flustered, as he steps towards his locker. Moonbin eyes the male's back as Eunwoo hastily puts his apron on, closing the locker. He dashes out the door without even looking back at Moonbin.

He immediately leans his back onto the door as soon as it closes behind him. He sighs quietly, placing a hand over his chest to calm himself from the situation before.

"Eunwoo! Come here for a sec," He perks his head up when he heard Myungjun. The shorter motions from him to come his way, probably to ask for help with something. Eunwoo nods to Myungjun before making his way towards where the older is.

"Come again!" Eunwoo says with his usual charming smile, which always makes the customer squeal. After the customer left, he turns around to see the inside of the store in full view.

He scans the area, seeing Myungjun with some customers and Jinjin nowhere to be found. He also notices how Sanha and Rocky weren't around either. As he looks around a bit more, he sees Moonbin at his usual station, face so focus.

Seeing how the boy had been very silent the whole day, he decided to talk to him. Well, except for the part where he asks Eunwoo what he was doing after catching the older staring at his sleeping face. That was a total accident since Eunwoo didn't even realize he was staring. Eunwoo was just... _observing._

It was about to be lunchtime anyway, maybe he could ask Moonbin if he wanted to eat together. They haven't hung out during a break in a long time.

Moonbin notices Eunwoo in his peripheral vision when the older was close enough. Though he didn't really give much attention to it and just focuses back on his work.

"Bin, you want to grab some lunch with me? It's almost break time," Eunwoo asks with a small smile as he stands at the other end of Moonbin's workstation. The younger one lifts his eyes to Eunwoo, the boy just smiling as he waits for the other's answer.

Though no matter how long he waited, it didn't really matter since at that moment, Jinjin suddenly called Moonbin as he entered the store. Glancing back at Eunwoo, he sees the slight pout he always unconsciously do whenever getting a little disappointed about something.

"I'm a bit busy. Sorry." Moonbin answers with his usual expression before heading over to where Jinjin is. Eunwoo eyes the boy as he walks away, not noticing Myungjun who went up to him.

"Have you seen Sanha and Rocky?" Eunwoo whips his head to the older when hearing the question. He shakes his head, not knowing either. He was also wondering where the two part-timers are.

"Anyway, want to grab lunch with me? Jinjin said he was busy even though it's break time", Myungjun crosses his arms as he turns to look at the said male, Eunwoo following as well.

Jinjin and Moonbin seem to be having a serious conversation. Jinjin leaning his hand on the table as he shows something on the book to Moonbin. Though Moonbin rarely shows much of it, Eunwoo could tell he was worried about something. The way his eyebrows slightly furrow as he says something to Jinjin. _Is his what causing him to sleep late these days?_

"Eunwoo?", the boy snaps back to reality when he heard Myungjun calling him. He sees the older perk an eyebrow to which Eunwoo shakes his head to, telling the other that it was nothing.

"Sure! Let's go get lunch together hyung," he answers with a smile.

They head to the staff room to remove their aprons and grab their jackets before heading out of the store. Myungjun, of course, remembered to flip the signed to _on break_ before joining Eunwoo outside.

As they started to head down the street, both of them were startled when two people stopped in front of them, panting so heavily. It took them a second to realize who they were. The missing co-workers.

"Did you guys _just_ arrive???" Myungjun was flabbergasted to see Sanha and Minhyuk in front of him. The two nod without saying any words as they tried to catch their breath.

Seeing how tired they are, Eunwoo laughs slightly before turning to Myungjun, "How about we bring them along with us? We can also ask for their reason later," Eunwoo suggests. The older shrugs, not seeing a problem with Eunwoo's logic. Plus, it might be better if they didn't enter the store at that moment since Jinjin seems to be in a bad mood from Myungjun could see.

He links his arms with the two boys, before pulling them towards the café that's nearby the area.

✾

_"It's almost 8! Omgggg", Sanha started freaking out even more as he glances at his wristwatch. Minhyuk pats his shoulder, telling him to focus back on typing the words._

_Minhyuk began to say sentences for Sanha to write, the boy writing it with full speed and with minimum errors. They can't take the risk of checking the work after for typos so, Sanha had to be careful._

_"-and that's the end of my study case," Minhyuk says the final words, Sanha typing it at the same point he ended it. He saves the file, before sending it to his lecturer. 1 more minute for it hits 8am._

_Minhyuk was beside him, leaning his hand on the table beside Sanha as he eyes the screen, watching Sanha's moves._

_And with the click of the mouse, the screen shows the checked mark button, indicating that the file has been sent._

_The two went silent, just staring at the laptop screen before turning to each other at the same time._

_"We did it?" Minhyuk broke the silence first as he asks the question, not believing if they made it just in time._

_"WE DID IT!" Sanha confirmed it, by shouting happily, launching himself to give the other a tight hug, Minhyuk responding back the same. Though in the middle of celebrating, Minhyuk felt like they forgot something._

_"Waitwaitwait- I feel like we forgot something important," Minhyuk pulled away from the hug, looking at Sanha who tilts his head in confusion._

_He wondered what the older was talking about. The formatting for the assignment was all correct. He remembered to aligned it all, put his name on the right side of the page. The pictures were all named. What else is there?_

_They two turned to the alarm clock that's ringing in Sanha's bedroom. And that's when it hits both of them, Sanha being the one to say it; "CLASS!"_

_They both panicked, grabbing their things before dashing out of the house. They managed to bit goodbye to each other quickly before running towards their campus._

"And since we came late, we both coincidentally got punished after class ended, which made us came later than usual to work," Sanha explains their story to the two older sitting across from them. Eunwoo nods as he listens to the story, while Myungjun laughs a bit, finding it kind of funny.

"You guys could have just told me or Jinjin about it you know. We both understand you two have classes this morning so you could have been excused from work." Myungjun says with a giggle, making the two slightly embarrassed. They knew they could have done that, but it kinda slipped their mind at that whole chaotic moment.

Minhyuk lowers his head slightly, as to apologize, Sanha following along with a small pout. Myungjun waves it off, saying that it's fine.

After that whole storytelling moment ended, their food came on time. Lucky for them to bump into Eunwoo and Myungjun since they haven't eaten since morning. And you can guess how hungry they were when they finish their plate by mere minutes, and spotless. Honestly, it impressed both Eunwoo and Myungjun.

Seeing how there were a few minutes left before break time is over, Myungjun suggested that they go back to the store. They paid for their meal before heading to the flower shop. Eunwoo and Myungjun following Minhyuk and Sanha from behind. The two friends seem to be having some sort of conversation about their club and stuff. Not wanting to disturb them, the two older decided to leave them be.

Though, something caught Eunwoo's attention. That being the plastic bag Myungjun is holding. It having the logo of the food place they just ate. He didn't even realize Myungjun order for take-away.

"Who's that for hyung?" Eunwoo asks curiously, which caught Myungjun's attention. Though seeing the happy smile on his face made Eunwoo realize the answer.

"I thought I should buy him food since he rarely eats during lunch hour. I don't know why he's so serious about his work that he skips eating. It worries me, to be honest," The older began to explain, showing the plastic bag to Eunwoo.

"But don't worry! I'll make sure he eats this. If he still refuses, I'll force him to eat!" He says with a smile, hugging the food against his chest. Eunwoo couldn't help but laughs a bit at the older's attitude. It's very loveable. He can see why Jinjin loves Myungjun though he's weird most time.

Hearing his story, Eunwoo is suddenly reminded of Moonbin. The boy probably hasn't eaten either since he said he was busy as well. Maybe he should have gotten him something? Well, a little too late to go back now.

As if luck was with him, Sanha suddenly shouted excitedly, pointing in the direction of a food truck that was selling croquettes.

"Can we stop by hyung! Please please please please please-"

"Yes yes, we can. We still have a bit more time," Myungjun says with a small sigh, followed by a smile. Sanha wasted no time to go there, of course telling Minhyuk to follow him. The older followed from behind.

Eunwoo eyes the menu, wondering if he should get anything. He wonders if Moonbin likes croquette though. What if he's allergic?

"Do you guys want anything?" Minhyuk turns to the two as he asks. Myungjun hums a bit, before shaking his head, though he does want to buy the drinks they have there. Meanwhile, Eunwoo was still thinking. It might be too risky if he buys it and Moonbin dislikes it right?

_You know what, it's the thought that counts!_

"Sure," Eunwoo says to Minhyuk, who nods before informing the seller.

After getting what they want, they continue their journey back to the store. Myungjun was leading the group this time as he entered the place first. He peeks his head in, looking around to see no one in the store.

"You guys should change while I tell Jinjin about your whole situation this morning," he says to the part-timers who nods.

And with that, they head to the staff room, while Myungjun goes to the manager's room at the back since that's where Jinjin would always be during break time.

He knocked on the door as he always does. A knock once, wait a few seconds before giving two knocks after. It's basically to tell Jinjin that it's him without saying anything.

He heard a faint 'come in', before entering the room. He smiles brightly upon seeing the male, closing the door behind him. He walks towards Jinjin, who was at the two sitter couch that the manager placed there for relaxing time.

The older was laying down with his arms covering his eyes. Myungjun places the food on a small table before crouching beside Jinjin.

"Jinwoo, are you ok?" He asks softly, hoping that the male would feel a little calm if he was having a bad day. Jinjin nods lightly, muttering an 'I'm fine' to Myungjun. He frowns at the answer from his lover.

Myungjun reaches for Jinjin's free hand, holding it in his own. He leans the back of the younger's hand onto his cheek.

"You can tell me if you want. You know I don't mind listening to you ranting. Heck, you listen to me when I'm ranting all day, so it's only fair," he pouts at the end.

Jinjin finally removes his arms as he turns his head to look at the older, who's giving him worried eyes. Jinjin sighs softly, turning his hand that was leaning against Myungjun's cheek, to actually cradle it within his palm.

"I'm fine. Don't worry Jun." He softly smiles, lightly brushing his thumb over the older's cheek. Myungjun happily smiles back at the younger.

"Oh- almost forgot. I bought you food!" Myungjun lets go of Jinjin's hand to show the takeaway meal. Jinjin sits up on the couch, wondering what the older bought for him. And no surprise there, of course, it would be his favorite food.

"Now, you better eat or I'll force you Jinnie," the older warns, pointing a finger at the younger. He knows it's supposed to sound like a threat but it made Jinjin laughs a bit.

"Yes _dear_. I will eat it. Thank you for buying it by the way," Jinjin says before grabbing the utensil in the plastic bag. Myungjun was satisfied with his answer. He stands up from the floor and instead took a seat beside Jinjin, sipping on his tea that he bought from the food truck before.

Sanha entered the staff room first, followed by Minhyuk and lastly Eunwoo. Eunwoo expected to see Moonbin, but it was empty. He wonders where the male could be. He left the staff room, not minding changing his clothes yet as his eyes wander around the store.

The moment he glances at the small swirly stair at the corner of the place, he knew where Moonbin is. The balcony upstairs.

Now, the store's upstair wasn't as big as the main floor. It's usually where the storeroom and some other equipment are being placed. Oddly enough, there is a door beside the stairs that leads to a small balcony. No one really goes there, except for Myungjun, who likes to keep the place pretty by making sure the plants he places there are not dying.

And also Moonbin, which Eunwoo discovered a year ago. Seems like, it's his favorite place, is what he told Eunwoo.

With the croquette bag in his hand, he walks up the stairs and to the balcony. Betting all his luck on it, he opens the door slightly, peeking his head in. And thankfully, Moonbin is there. The younger had turned around when he heard the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Eunwoo gave a small smile before stepping onto the balcony, closing it behind him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he says, walking beside Moonbin. The other didn't answer immediately as he looks away, and towards the flowers at the side, which Myungjun planted before.

"Just...thinking," his answer was simple, and his face didn't show anything. But, Eunwoo could tell something was in his mind.

He wanted to ask but he feels like Moonbin wouldn't tell him. He has always been the secretive kind of guy ever since he met him. Though they had been knowing each other for a year and a half, he still couldn't read Moonbin fully. Only bits by bits.

So instead of continuing the topic that Moonbin may not want to talk about, Eunwoo decides to move on to another one.

"Um...I got you this," Eunwoo shows the bag in his hand to Moonbin, the boy eyeing it.

"Since you told me you were busy, I thought maybe you haven't eaten yet," He says nervously. Heck, why was he nervous anyway, this is just Moonbin. Or maybe...because it's Moonbin he's feeling like this.

"But I was reluctant at first to buy it. Afraid that maybe you don't like croquettes, or maybe you're allergic? If you are then, I'm sorry," Eunwoo lowers the bag as he looks away. He bit his lower lip unconsciously, a habit he sometimes does when he feels guilty, or even worry about something. Which Moonbin notices.

"I'm not," He answers, turning to face Eunwoo. The older lifts his eyes back to Moonbin, the two sharing a small moment with one another.

Moonbin reaches over to take the croquette away from Eunwoo. He opens the bag, seeing the food inside still slightly warm and of course, looks very delicious.

"If it's a lot then we can share. I didn't get to taste it yet actually," Moonbin glances at Eunwoo who sheepishly smiles back.

Moonbin didn't answer. Well, not by words anyway.

Eunwoo sees Moonbin reaching around his pocket. Taking what seems to be a packet tissue. He takes a piece out before putting it back. He opens the croquette bag, taking a piece out with the tissue as cover from getting greasy fingers. Eunwoo thought he was about to take a bite, when suddenly the other handed it over to Eunwoo. He confusely accepts it.

"This one is yours. The rest is mine." He says while closing the bag, placing it at the small table beside him before leaning his arms on the metal railing. Eunwoo blinks a few times as he eyes the food in his hands.

"I can have this?" He looks at Moonbin, who nods before gazing back at the flowers. "Thanks by the way. For giving me that," He says without looking at the older.

Eunwoo smiles happily. Though he knows it's stupid to be happy about it, he couldn't help it.

Maybe it was because he hadn't eaten a croquette in a long time, or maybe it was because Moonbin gave it to him and also he thanked the older for buying it. Either way, he was beyond happy.

He decides to take a small bite of the croquette, and gosh, it tastes incredible. Eunwoo asks if Moonbin won't eat any since break time is about to be over.

Moonbin shakes his head, saying that he'll eat it later. Eunwoo tries to offer him but Moonbin rejected it. But that didn't stop the older from trying again and again, which in the end resulted in Moonbin eating almost all of Eunwoo's croquette.

The boy gasps, pouting angrily since Moonbin ate his only one. Moonbin shrugs, blaming the older for annoying him with it.

✾

As the time hits 6, the store has close up. Myungjun had just finish locking up the place before joining the rest of his co-workers. He linked his arm with Jinjin, who gave a small smile.

"See you guys tomorrow!" He says before heading down the street with Jinjin. Sanha and Minhyuk also had walked towards their apartment. Everyone was going in their usual direction, except for Moonbin.

Eunwoo sees the boy going the opposite way of where Jinjin and Myungjun are heading. Curious, he decided to ask.

"Where are you going Bin?" He asks after catching up slightly with the boy. The male turns his head mid-way to answer, "To get supplies. I'm running out", before turning back and continuing his journey.

Eunwoo stops following Moonbin, finding it weird because if he saw it right, they had a lot of papers and ribbons for his bouquet making station. Maybe he saw it wrong after all.

He walks towards his apartment's direction when he realizes mid-way that he needed to buy some groceries since he was running out.

And Eunwoo did just that. He goes to the mall, getting the grocery he needs which didn't take long since he got a list already. After completing, he decides to go home.

Though as he was walking pass some shops, something caught his eyes. That something was his co-worker. He didn't expect to meet Moonbin at the same mall. He seems to be at an art store which isn't surprising based on what he said earlier.

Wanting to have a little fun, Eunwoo went in the place. He walks around a bit, scanning where Moonbin is about to go.

_Giving him a bit of scared wouldn't hurt right?_

And so, he walks up closer from behind, before saying a loud _boo!_ , which startled Moonbin. The male whips his head, sighing to see it was just Eunwoo. The younger grins cheekily as Moonbin goes back to looking at the things on the shelves.

"Did you follow me or something?" Moonbin asks without looking at Eunwoo.

"Oh please, I was getting some groceries. See?" he raised the bag to show he wasn't lying. Moonbin scoffs before walking to another aisle. Eunwoo follows from behind, as he was now curious about what the younger was looking for.

"I thought we have a lot of supplies in the flower shop?" He decides to break the silence by asking the question that had been on his mind.

"In the flower shop, yeah. But the ones in my place are running out," he answers as he flips through the papers on the shelf.

His answer piqued interest in Eunwoo, "Do you also do bouquet designing at your place?" He asks, following Moonbin who had moved to another aisle.

"Yeah. Why? Is it weird that I bring work to my home?" he asks without looking at Eunwoo, and instead at the items around him.

Eunwoo shakes his head, obviously not finding it weird since he also does the same with his flower arranging. Though, he doesn't really cut the stems and pieces at his home and mostly at work. He just brings the already cut part back and does the arranging at home if he wants to.

"What are you looking for?" He decided to help out, seeing how Moonbin was getting nowhere in his searching.

"It's the type of paper that we always use in the store. You know, that kind of surface to it," he explains, eyes still scanning every shelf in the store.

"Ah, that one. Well, you need to go to the store we always buy it from to get it. It's kind of, a quite rare type of decorating paper they sell," Eunwoo finally got Moonbin to look at him as he finishes his words.

"Do you know where that place is at?" Eunwoo nods with a small smile, "Since I'm the one who does the supply checking from time to time in the early days, I know where we get most of our things from. You should know this since I took that package from you before remember?" Eunwoo nudges Moonbin's arms as he walks out of the store.

Moonbin does remember that memory. The time he and Eunwoo met. Moonbin was a delivery guy, and he always sends packages to the One & Only flower shop when it was still a bit new. He met Eunwoo at one of his deliveries, and what happened after that...well...that's a story for another time.

"You coming or what?" Moonbin snaps out of his thoughts when he heard Eunwoo spoke. He follows the boy from behind, leaving the art store and towards the place he talked about. Luckily, the place wasn't far from the mall.

"Thank you, come again!" The store owner says as the two boys walk out the door. Moonbin had bought a lot of stuff, that both his hands were occupied.

"Do you really need all of that Bin?" Eunwoo asks as he eyes the plastic bag.

"There's a reason why I buy it Eunwoo," Moonbin says sarcastically, holding the two bags with one hand now as he swings it over his shoulder.

Eunwoo didn't mind that Moonbin never really added the _hyung_ whenever talking to his seniors. He has this kind of habit for a long time, even since the first time he met the boy, so, Eunwoo just lets it be. To most people, it probably sounds rude. Though apparently, he calls Jinjin with a _hyung,_ and sometimes Myungjun too.

But doesn't that just mean Moonbin is comfortable with Eunwoo? If that was the case, somehow, it made Eunwoo feel kind of happy actually. _Wait, why am I thinking about this?_

"So, see you tomorrow I guess," Eunwoo turns to Moonbin who had stopped walking. Eunwoo tilts his head, only to realize that they had arrived at two junction pathways.

He doesn't know why, but somehow, Eunwoo felt a little disappointed to be ending their bonding time already. It's a rare occasion for him to be talking this much to Moonbin. The younger was kind of hard to approach.

As he was about to say goodbye. A loud roar was heard from one of them. That being Moonbin's stomach. Eunwoo tries to hide his laughter, but some of it still manages to come out.

"What? I haven't eaten yet so of course my stomach would be noisy," he says, trying to brush it off casually. Though Eunwoo could tell that Moonbin is most probably embarrassed by it.

"I have an idea. How about I cook us food? It's already late for any store to be open," Eunwoo suggests. Moonbin blinks a few times, before looking away.

"Nah. It's fine. I'll just...eat the bread I have in my house," he says.

"Dude, you're not eating just bread for dinner. Are you insane? How are you so muscular while having bad eating habits?" Eunwoo asks, genuinely curious how it's even possible. He is jealous of the other's body though. Moonbin does look manly and cool, while he was the total opposite in his opinion.

"Why do you care. Plus, I'm not going to your house. I've things to complete so bye," Moonbin was about to walk away when he got tugged back by the wrist.

"Then we'll just eat at your house. I've got groceries already so, we're fine. Also, have you never heard that eating with more people makes the food more delicious than eating alone?" Eunwoo says, tilting his head slightly to the side. Moonbin looks at the older, seeing that face on him. Moonbin didn't answer for quite some time but...we can all guess what his answer is right?

✾

"Wow, your place is pretty nice," Eunwoo eyes around the place as soon as he enters it, following Moonbin from behind. He places the items he bought onto the coffee table that was filled with papers and scissors. Technically it was filled with bouquet decorating equipment.

"That's the kitchen. Do whatever you want with it except for burning it down," He points to the area at the end of the living room before heading into his bedroom.

Eunwoo goes to the kitchen, placing his groceries onto the kitchen counter. He rolls his sleeves up to his elbow, before starting to plan the dinner course for the night.

As he was searching for items in Moonbin's kitchen, he heard the bedroom door open, seeing Moonbin coming out with a different outfit from before, a comfortable looking hoodie and probably pajama pants.

Some of his hair was also slick back a bit and a little wet, probably due to him having a shower. If his fans could see him now, they would probably be screaming none stop.

Eunwoo goes back to getting things ready, before chopping things up. While Moonbin had sat down on the couch, getting his bouquet decorating things ready as well as he takes the items out of the shopping bag.

The room was silent for the most part, except for the sound from the kitchen. A few minutes later, Eunwoo was finally done with everything as he sighs with a smile. He picks up the dishes putting them on the counter that can be eaten on.

"Moonbin-ah, we can eat now", the said male hums in a response. Eunwoo thought that maybe he wouldn't eat because of how focus he is on his work, but then he saw Moonbin placing the things down before standing up from the couch.

The moment he arrives at the kitchen, Moonbin's eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wonders if the food was just a mere dream.

"Take a seat while I grab us some water," Eunwoo points to the barstool before turning to the fridge. Moonbin takes his seat, eyeing the meal in front of him. It has been a while since he ate these aesthetic looking dishes.

Eunwoo walks beside Moonbin as he places the glasses beside him. He took a seat beside Moonbin on the other bar stool before pushing one of the dishes towards Moonbin.

"This one is my mom's recipe, I guarantee you that you'll like it a lot. Try it," Eunwoo says with his iconic charming smile as he takes the food and passes it onto Moonbin's plate. The younger eyes it weirdly, looking back at Eunwoo who still wore the same smile.

In the end, Moonbin finally tried it, and god was it heavenly. He blinks in disbelief a few times, without saying any words, but Eunwoo could tell he likes it.

"I know right! My mom is a genius at cooking. Now let's eat!" Eunwoo says before taking the food for himself. Moonbin glances at the boy who was enjoying the food he cooks. He sometimes wonders if someone like Eunwoo actually exists right now, or if the male is actually an imagination.

After completing dinner, Eunwoo offered to do the dishes since he wanted Moonbin to go back in finishing his work. Eunwoo soon joined Moonbin beside the couch after completing his tasks in the kitchen. He is curious about what the younger was working on.

Though as soon as he sat down, he heard a tired sigh from Moonbin.

"Are you ok?" Eunwoo asks worriedly. Moonbin leans his head on his hand, before lightly messaging his temple. He sighs again before nodding slightly as an answer.

"I'm fine." He answers, before going back to designing the bouquet on his sketchbook.

At this moment, Eunwoo recognizes the look very well. It was the same one when he was talking to Jinjin at the store. He has heard from Myungjun before that, they were having quite a difficult customer who wants a very specific design for every single thing for her special day. The thing is, every single thing they showed her, she hated it and wanted a different one.

The annoying thing is that every design they showed her was her own idea. And apparently, she didn't like her own ideas.

"Is this what has been keeping you up these last few nights?" Moonbin turns to Eunwoo when heard the male asks. Eunwoo notices the puzzled look, which made him laugh a bit.

"You may not notice it but your eyebags are pretty see-able you know. And the fact that you've been sleeping at work is also a clue." He explains, seeing Moonbin looking away in slight embarrassment. He didn't realize he was that obvious.

Eunwoo sighs softly, before scooting closer to Moonbin as he tries to look at the sketchbook. The feeling of the younger's leg touching him startled Moonbin a bit.

"Is this your next idea for that customer?" He asks, leaning closer to the sketchbook to look. Moonbin hums an answer, before continuing to fiddle with the idea.

"But something seems to be off with this. I don't know what though," he says, scratching his head slightly. Eunwoo stares at it, tilting his head as he backs up into the couch, eyeing it from afar.

"Oh! How about you add this," Eunwoo says excitedly, taking the pencil from Moonbin's hand to show him his idea.

After completing it, he turns to Moonbin, wondering what the older think of it. Moonbin hums a bit before answering him shortly after.

"It's not bad." His answers made Eunwoo happy. He couldn't wipe the proud grin he had on his face. He was happy he could help Moonbin out.

The night went on with Eunwoo helping Moonbin with coming up ideas of how the bouquet could look and how the flower could be arranged in a way that makes it interesting. The two brains working together seems to be getting them somewhere. Moonbin had cut up some of the papers into sections, trying to make examples first before doing the actual one. Eunwoo, of course helping along.

An hour or so have passed, and the time had already hit midnight. Eunwoo didn't even realize he stayed up that long as he glances at the wall clock. He places the scissors he was holding on the coffee table, covering a yawn that had escaped him.

"Moonbin-ah?" He calls him, turning to the side to see Moonbin had fallen asleep. His back against the sofa, with his head leaning to the side a bit. Eunwoo smiles softly, since the younger had been lacking sleep for a while.

He thinks he should leave since it was already this late. But seeing how comfortable Moonbin is looking, Eunwoo feels like he wanted to join in for a few minutes as well.

So, he leans back on the sofa as well. He adjusts a bit, and turns to face Moonbin beside him. And damn, does it feel cozy at that moment.

He closes his eyes, he can already feel the sleepiness creeping upon him. He didn't realize that he was slowly leaning over. And before he knew it, his head was leaning against Moonbin's shoulder slightly as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✾
> 
> Accidentally wrote almost 10k words asdfghjkl XD


	3. Listen to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinjin seemed to be zoning out while Myungjun is telling him a story.
> 
> Minhyuk isn't listening to Sanha's advice.
> 
> Also, did something happen between Eunwoo and Moonbin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused more on Jinjin and MJ btw  
> Enjoy~

“Thank you for coming,” Myungjun says with the widest smile he can pull off, trying to hide his actual emotion towards this one customer. This girl.

She perks an eyebrow at Myungjun before giving the sweetest smile to Eunwoo as she left the shop.

After she was gone, Eunwoo immediately hears a groan from Myungjun. He understands the older’s pain though, cause that customer was a handful.

“I was so close to murdering her,” he mutters to himself after stepping behind the counter. Eunwoo gives a sympathetic smile, giving small pats on the other’s shoulder. He notices Jinjin walking towards him, which made him sigh in relief.

“What’s up?” Jinjin asks once seeing the annoyed look on Myungjun. He rarely sees such an expression on the older.

“A customer was being a little…hard to deal with,” Eunwoo tries to phrase nicely, causing Jinjin to raise an eyebrow.

_This is what happened a few minutes ago. Myungjun was the only one available when the girl entered their shop. He did the normal thing, which is greeting the customer, asking what she was looking for so that he can help. The way she gave Myungjun the side-eye the moment he speaks took the male by surprise. He wondered what he did when he literally just met this person._

_She began to ask if there was someone else that can help her. To which Myungjun says that, for now, he’s the only one available. Moonbin was out on a delivery with Minhyuk, Sanha wasn’t at work for the day because he had an exam, Eunwoo was in the storage room and Jinjin was having a call in the manager office._

_So, yeah, he’s the only one around at that time._

_But did the girl care?_

_She continues to complain, saying that she wanted someone else to help her still, even when Myungjun explains to her multiple times. She gave in at one point, finally telling what she wanted._

_Myungjun showed her the flowers since she said she wanted to buy one. She didn’t say what for though, but it’s not like Myungjun care at this point. He just wants her gone._

_He can tell she was not listening the whole time he tells her his opinion on what flower she could choose based on her criteria. He can already tell that this girl is one of those ‘fans’ of them. By **them** he means, either Eunwoo, Moonbin, Minhyuk, Jinjin, and maybe even Sanha. He knows he’s not it._

_She began to be a bit bitchy about things, and gosh, the way Myungjun wishes he could snap and tell her to get out was itching in him. He knows he needed to keep professional since that is the rule of customer service._

_Thankfully before it got out of line, and Myungjun could even begin to toss words that could end the girl, Eunwoo appears from the back door._

_He asks Myungjun what was going on, but before he could even speak, the girl talks in his place. The way she immediately lights up when seeing Eunwoo triggered Myungjun so much. But again, he calmed himself down. ‘Inner peace Jun’._

_After getting Eunwoo to help, she was done with whatever it is she’s looking for. Myungjun is starting to believe she didn’t even want to buy anything and just wanted to meet Eunwoo._

"Oh, wow,” was the only words Jinjin could say. He didn’t expect such a person to ever exist.

He shifts his attention to Myungjun who was just staring at the sales book, obviously not in the mood, but he can see the older was trying his best to not show it.

“How about you take a short break Jun? Go to the manager’s office if you want,” Jinjin says with a calming tone. He feels like Myungjun probably needs to step away after experiencing such a customer.

Without saying anything, the oldest nods slightly. He was about to ask if Eunwoo could take over the cash register for him, but Eunwoo stopped him before he could even open his mouth.

“It’s ok. I’ll cover for you hyung,” he shows a soft smile. Myungjun thanked the taller before heading to the manager's office.

Jinjin eyes the older as he disappears into the room, before turning back to Eunwoo when he felt a tap on his arm.

“Shouldn’t you go with him hyung?” He asks. Eunwoo thought that maybe Jinjin could cheer Myungjun up.

Jinjin laughs a bit, “I will, but after getting him a little something first.”

He tells Eunwoo to call him if he needs any help, before heading to the small staff room to grab something. They are only three of them taking care of the shop right now. Though thank god it was a slow day so, Eunwoo didn’t have to worry much about it.

As Jinjin left him, Eunwoo decides to pass the time by cleaning the shop a bit. He picks up the broom at the side, before sweeping around the little dirt on the floor. He turns around, thinking it was a customer until he saw who it is.

Minhyuk held the door for Moonbin to push the trolley into the shop. He moves it at the back, while Minhyuk heads to where Eunwoo is.

“How was the trip?” He asks, curious about Minhyuk’s first experience doing a delivery. The younger shrugs, “It was so-so,” he answers honestly since nothing interesting happened anyway.

“Where’s MJ and Jinjin hyung?” Minhyuk looks around the shop, not seeing the two. Myungjun would always be outside so, it’s weird to not see him the moment the entered the shop.

“He’s a little stress right now so, Jinjin is with him to cheer him up,” Minhyuk nods at his explanation, though wondering what caused Myungjun so stress.

Eunwoo shifts his attention to the silver-haired that just came out of the back door. Moonbin stretches his arms a bit, feeling tired as he messages his shoulder subtly.

“You guys can take a quick rest if you want. I can take care of the store by myself,” He looks at the two with a smile.

“You sure hyung?”, Minhyuk asks, to which Eunwoo nods. “It’s a pretty slow day anyway,” he reassures.

“I’ll stay out here. I’ve got some work to complete anyway,” Moonbin answers, catching Eunwoo’s attention. Minhyuk decided the same before going to the flower area to check on them. He wanted to make sure they get enough water and everything.

“Shouldn’t you rest a little first? You just came back Bin,” Eunwoo turns to the said male, who was already walking to his station.

“I’m fine Eunwoo. How long do you think we’ve been doing this job for?” Moonbin says with a raised eyebrow, getting a sigh from the other. He isn’t wrong but still.

He wanted to argue when the bell on top of their main door rings out. Eunwoo and Moonbin look at the elderly woman who had just entered the place.

“Better get to it Eun,” Moonbin jokingly shoos the older away, earning him a pout from Eunwoo who heads to the customer.

“Knock knock knock,” Myungjun lifts his head upon hearing the voice outside the door.

“Come in!”, he voices out so that the person could hear. The door opens shortly after, revealing Jinjin. Myungjun gives a small smile as he sees the male steps towards him.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Jinjin asks, taking a seat beside the other. Myungjun nods while hugging his legs. Jinjin places the bag he brought onto the floor.

“I got you something,” he says, rummaging to get the thing out of the bag. Myungjun tilts his head a bit as he wondered what it could be. Jinjin places the small box on the table, before opening it. It was a slice of cake. Myungjun’s favourite of course.

The older snorts a bit as he finds it cheesy, Jinjin obviously knowing so that’s why he did this. But nonetheless, he appreciates that Jinjin was trying to cheer him up.

“Come on, take a bite,” Jinjin scoots closer to Myungjun, who’s no longer hugging his legs as he lowers them onto the ground. He picks up the small plastic fork taped on the side of the box, before cutting a small part of the dessert.

The sweetness melting his stress away that instant, and Jinjin was glad to see so.

“So, you want to rant to me about that customer, or not?” He leans his head on his hand as he eyes his lover.

“Do you want me to? It’s going to be quite long Jinnie,” Myungjun jokingly says, taking another bite of the cake.

“Go for it. I’m all ears,”

Hearing so, Myungjun decides why not. He takes a quick sip of the water he took earlier, before clearing his throat. After feeling ready, he adjusts in his seat to face Jinjin.

It’s normal for Myungjun to tell Jinjin whenever he has problems. Either it being about himself, about someone, or even the dumbest thing, Jinjin would still lend an ear to hear it. He knows Myungjun has a tendency to overthink sometimes or worry even if he doesn't clearly show it, which caused him to stress out in the end.

That's why he will gladly listen to Myungjun about everything or anything, or even about nothing.

To be honest, the first time he met Myungjun, his opinion was that he was an odd and weird person. At that time, the **One & Only** flower shop had only been recently renovated so, only Jinjin and his mother were taking care of it. He met Myungjun in one of those early days.

He was confused by the older's way of thinking most of the time and always seems so cheerful. Oh, not to mentioned, he became super close to Jinjin's mother so quickly. Another trait of his is that he's honest and will say what's on his mind the moment if it's important in his opinion.

For example, the day when Myungjun suddenly confessed to Jinjin. The older said it so casually during one of his visits to the flower shop that it caught Jinjin off guard. Not to mention, it happened in front of Jinjin's mother too. Jinjin was greatly confused, to which the older just say again he likes him, even explaining what kind of _like_ it is. He said that if he didn't tell Jinjin then, he feels like he'll regret it.

Jinjin didn't expect such a confession from someone he barely even knew. He was even more surprised when he heard his mother not minding if Myungjun dated her son. His mother has always been against a same-sex relationship. Why is this guy suddenly different?

In the end, he kindly declines Myungjun's confession, saying that it's too sudden and odd since they barely know anything about one another, close to strangers in a way… or maybe acquaintance is more accurate?

That's when Myungjun asked if he could work at the flower shop so that he and Jinjin can get to know each other then. His mother obviously didn’t mind letting Myungjun work there.

Jinjin was pessimistic. He doesn't believe even if they spent time together, he will suddenly fall in love with a guy…right?

But here he is now. Comforting the same male he rejected at first but now is together for a years or so. Myungjun had changed the subject from ranting about the rude customer to something else.

Quite a normal thing he does. Myungjun would get distracted from topic to topic. It's like he has a lot of things on his mind, and most of them are quite...interesting in a way.

Myungjun was now talking about the time he was on the way to work but then stopped when he saw the cutest puppy on the street. He couldn't help himself which is why he came late this morning.

Jinjin only stared at the other who was squealing as he talked out the puppy. It's no surprise that he's excited since Myungjun is a dog person.

He wondered if he surprised the older with a dog one day, how would he react?

Will he hug him like there's no tomorrow?

Give him the adorable smile he would do whenever he's super happy about something,

or will he instead worriedly say it's going to cause the problem since their apartment kind of don’t allow pets.

But maybe Jinjin could ask the landlord to make an exception? Just to see the adorable look on his lover.

“HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME JINNIE??”, Jinjin snaps out of his thoughts when Myungjun slaps his knee.

“Huh?- Yeah I am,” he says, though it didn't sound convincing at all. Myungjun sigh with a slight frown, before packing the empty cake box to throw away.

“You’re not even interested in what I’m talking about. Fine, I’ll go back to work then,” he puffs out his cheeks while standing up before walking away, not even allowing Jinjin to say anything

“Jun wait-”, he got cut off when the door closed shut. He didn't expect that daydreaming about Myungjun would cause the reality Myungjun to be angry.

Eunwoo sees the older walks out of the manager's office, hoping to see him back to his cheerful self, but instead, the older looked mad.

"Hyung? What's wrong?" He asked when the older stood beside him behind the cash register. Myungjun only shook his head as an answer.

Feeling like he shouldn't ask further, Eunwoo lets it be. Though he does feel a little awkward at that moment. Maybe because Myungjun obviously is angry about something and he was just there beside him, not knowing anything.

✾

"Where's MJ hyung?" Minhyuk asks as he notices the said male was not around.

"He went home just now. But the weirdest thing is that he asked if he could go to my house for a bit?" Eunwoo says.

The three turns to Jinjin, wondering if the male had answers to their questions. Jinjin sighs as he keeps the keys in his pocket.

"I kind of...made him mad", His answer got a gasp from Eunwoo.

"Hyung, what did you do!" He asks in disbelief. Never did Eunwoo expect Jinjin to because of Myungjun's bad mood. He thought it was due to the lady customer earlier.

"It was a misunderstanding Eunwoo. He misunderstood me. I tried to explain myself but he won't even face me," Jinjin scratches his head, a little lost in what to do.

"Do you want us to help you?" Moonbin suddenly voices out, catching the other's attention.

"No, I'll try and get him to talk to me somehow. But if I get nowhere with it…maybe I do need you guys' help", he sheepishly smiles, eyes asking if it was ok if they help him. Eunwoo nods with a smile, reassuring he will definitely help the two to mend their relationship.

After that, Jinjin suggests that they go back, especially Eunwoo since Myungjun is probably already at his place by now. They all waved goodbye before heading to their homes.

Minhyuk hums a random song as he made his way back home. Though, while he was walking down the street, he suddenly felt a drip on top of his head. He touches his hair, feeling a small part of it being wet. He wondered why as he looks at his hand, only for another drip to fall on his palm. He looks up, and immediately another one fell on his face.

 _Rainwater_ , he realizes a bit too late as it began to rain.

He didn't bring an umbrella or any sort of protection so he did the only thing he could. He ran for his life towards his apartment, hoping to get there before it gets even worse.

The living room smelt of ramyeon as Sanha was cooking some. Mostly for himself to celebrate the end of his exam. He was plating it when the door burst open. He knew it was obviously his housemate, but he didn't expect to see him so drenched.

"Minhyuk hyung!?” He says, confuse at first, only to realize why he looked like that.

“Did you not bring an umbrella with you??" He asks with crossed arms. 

"I didn't expect it to rain," Minhyuk explains himself while taking his shoes and jacket off. Sanha went to the bathroom to fetch a towel for the older to dry his hair with.

"Hyung, I told you the weather lady said this morning it was going to rain. Did you not listen to me?" Sanha furrows his eyebrows as he passes the towel to Minhyuk, who thanked the other as he takes it, proceeding to wipe his face.

Minhyuk sees Sanha making something as he glances at the kitchen counter, that _something_ being ramyeon. His stomach rumbled at the sight of it.

"Oh, can I have some?" he steps closer to the meal. Sanha could tell Minhyuk was lowkey dodging the main topic.

"Shouldn't you be taking a shower right now hyung? You're going to catch a cold." Sanha advises, which Minhyuk waves off again by saying it's fine.

"I'll take one after I eat. I'm hungry Sanha-ah", The older says as he picks up the plate with a smile. Sanha was skeptical but gave up since Minhyuk didn't look like he's going to budge the moment he saw the food.

He sighs before snatching the meal from the older, telling him to take another plate so that they can split the portion. It wasn't much but what can he do. Guessing he has to share his gift to himself for doing well in his exams with the older.

"Thank you and please come again!", Jinjin shifts his attention when he heard Myungjun bid goodbye to the customer who just left. Seeing how it was now his time, he walks closer to the older who has his back facing Jinjin.

"Myungjun, I need to talk to-"

"Ah, Welcome!", Myungjun cuts Jinjin off as he immediately greets a customer that just entered the place. He would give his usual smile as he helps the customer with their requests. Jinjin could only sigh as he watches his lover walks away with the customer. 

"Are you ok Jinjin hyung?" Eunwoo steps to the older's side with a worrying tone. Jinjin nods, reassuring the other with a small smile. _It's fine,_ he'll just try again later today during their break time.

On a different topic, Jinjin realizes someone was missing from work when Sanha walk passes him to go to the other side of the shop.

"Hey Sanha, where's Minhyuk?" the younger halts his steps when he heard Jinjin's question.

"Ah, about that. I forgot to tell you hyung..." he trails off, getting Jinjin and also Eunwoo's attention.

**_AH-CHOO!_ **

Minhyuk covers his nose with a tissue before blowing into it.

Surprise, surprise, he got sick since he took the shower way too late yesterday night.

Sanha came into the room with a glass of water and some medicine.

“I told you you'd get sick." Sanha teases as he hands the red-nosed-male the items in hand. Minhyuk lowers his head, a way to say he's sorry for not listening to Sanha and also for getting him the medicine.

He cringes a bit as the bitter taste lands on his tastebuds, before washing them down with the glass of water.

"I'll tell Jinjin hyung that you're not going to work today, and also your friends so you’ll be excuse from classes hyung," Sanha says as he goes to the older's phone on the nightstand. He walks back to Minhyuk, sitting on the bed beside him to take his finger to unlock the device.

"But...but-", Minhyuk tries to say but ended up coughing in the middle.

Sanha lifts his eyes to the other, wondering what Minhyuk is so worried about.

"My...children..." He worriedly says, which made Sanha confuse. _What children?_ he thought. That was until he realizes who, or actually _what_ , Minhyuk was referring to.

"Your plants be fine without you for a day or two, hyung," He says, but Minhyuk shakes his head, removing the blanket from his body.

"I need to talk to them or else they won't grow well," Minhyuk began to sit up as he wanted to get out of bed, only to be pushed back by Sanha as he grabbed Minhyuk's shoulder.

He sighs, seeing how Minhyuk cares more about his _children_ than his own health at this point. The dedication he has is so weird.

"Fine fine. What if I'll talk to them in your place? I'll tell your _children_ that you have a fever and can't come to meet them. Is that alright hyung?" Sanha says, hoping that would convince the older to get the rest his body badly needs.

Minhyuk went quiet, still a little upset since he wanted to meet the plants himself. But he knew the look Sanha is giving him meant he won't allow the older to leave the bed.

"...ok..." Minhyuk gives in as he goes back to laying down. Sanha smiles as he was satisfied with the other’s decision.

"Now that I think about it, I forgot to talk to his plants," he realized after telling Jinjin and Eunwoo the story.

He walks back to the other side of the shop, to where the plants are, completely forgetting he's supposed to help Moonbin at that moment. Jinjin sighs as he watches the younger walking away, while Eunwoo muffled a small laugh. Sanha is quite an interesting kid.

"I'll go help Moonbin," Jinjin informs before getting the thing Sanha was supposed to get for the bouquet maker, Eunwoo nodding before Jinjin left.

His eyes follow Jinjin as the older heads to Moonbin, passing the material to the male. He doesn't why but every time he sees the silver-haired at his station, and so focus, he can't seem to look away. Even the time he accidentally stayed at the other's place. That night…

He shakes his head, patting his face with both his hands as he tries to not remind himself of that night. The thing that happens after they wake up was -

"Excuse me,"

Eunwoo whips his head to the door to see a small little girl peeking her head in. He gave a warm smile as he approaches the little one, asking what he could help her with.

_I can't be distracted during work!_

Though, he didn't realize the pair of eyes looking in his direction the moment his attention moves to the small girl who wanted to buy a flower for her mother.

✾

"See you guys tomorrow!" Sanha says with a smile before going down the street to his home.

As he nearing his home, he saw a figure appearing at a corner, which surprised him as they bumped into each other. Sanha panic when the other falls onto the ground and immediately apologizes.

"Sorry! Are you ok- eh?", he stops midway when he realizes he knows the male.

"AH! MINHYUK HYUNG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE??", he says in shock to see Minhyuk, who was wearing a mask and a hoodie that's covering the top of his head, in front of him.

"I went to grab something for Cacty," Minhyuk innocently says as he shows the plastic bag in hand. Sanha sighs as he shakes his head. Of course this guy would care about the cactus in his room.

"I told you hyung. You need to rest. Are you ok??" He helps Minhyuk up, the older leaning a bit as he can feel the strength in him losing a bit. Minhyuk nods as an answer, though still grabbing onto the taller's arm as support.

"A little tired is all but I'm fine Sanha-ah," he says, voice a bit raspier than before. _Yeah, he's definitely not fine._

Not wanting to argue in the middle of the street anymore, he helps Minhyuk as they walk back to their apartment.

As they arrive to their house, he immediately places the older on the couch. Minhyuk immediately falls sideways, releasing a sigh of relief since his body finally got to rest. He felt a slightly cold hand on his forehead with causes him to cringe a bit.

"Your fever is getting worse hyung. I told you to rest your ass but you never listen," Sanha angrily says before retracting his hand from the older's forehead.

"I'm just worried for Cacty...", he mumbles.

"Cacty won't die hyung. It'll probably live longer than you if you don't start taking care of yourself!" He advises the older with a tone of mad, but Minhyuk knows he was just worried for him.

Sanha has always been a kind person. Even during the first time he met the younger, he was friendly, nice, though of course having his childish side which Minhyuk couldn't really hate.

He was the opposite of Minhyuk, who was mostly quiet, in his own world, and only cared about his plants. 

He was worried at first when he discovered he had a roommate, worried that the _usual_ will happen again. Them being annoyed by Minhyuk's obsession with his plants, and also sometimes putting them at the living room near the windows.

He was worried Sanha would kick him out like they all did.

But to his surprise, Sanha didn't.

Instead, Sanha was curious. Wondering why Minhyuk likes them so much. It seems like Sanha wanted to understand Minhyuk, though he still struggles even now, Minhyuk appreciates his effort. And Sanha even likes the small cactus and succulent plants in the living room, saying it gives the apartment a bit of life.

"Sorry... I'll listen to you, Sanha ", Minhyuk says tiredly as the fever had started to over-power him.

Sanha sighs before giving the older's head a small pat, "I'll go buy some porridge so you can eat," He says before standing up.

"You better not leave this couch by the time I come back Minhyuk!", he says, to which the older responds with a small nod. Satisfied with the answer, Sanha left the place to get dinner for both him and the sick male.

✾

Jinjin tried everything already this past 3 days. But he was getting nowhere. Myungjun still won't talk to him, or even look at him. Was what he did that bad??

In the end, he asked the others for help. They tried their best, but Myungjun would still dodge everything.

Reaching his ends, Jinjin had one last plan in his mind. He hope it would work.

Myungjun just came back from buying the croquette at the food truck they found weeks ago. Sanha complained and begged the older to buy it for him since he was busy with something in the store, and Myungjun was the only one who was free.

"Sanha-yah, your croquette is here!" He calls out the younger, expecting him to be at Eunwoo's station since he was helping the male the last time he saw them. But to his surprise, the store seemed empty. He wondered where everyone went.

Hearing the back door open, he turns to it, thinking it was Sanha, but instead it was Jinjin.

Myungjun was about to do the usual; run away.

He turns to the entrance, wanting to leave the shop but couldn't. He twists the knob but it wouldn't budge. He wondered why until he looks up, seeing Moonbin holding the doorknob from the other side, with Eunwoo and Sanha beside him. Eunwoo mouths; **_'Sorry'_** to Myungjun, who sighs since he knew he needed to face Jinjin now and stop running.

"Myungjun," his heart tug a bit at the sad tone in the other's voice. But he can't back down. It's all Jinjin's fault that this happened.

Either way, he turns around to the younger. Jinjin seems to have his hands behind his back. Myungjun wondered what he was hiding, that was until he shows the object. ** _It_** , being a small pot with a Lilac blooming, though it was in the early stages.

Myungjun wondered if Jinjin was trying to give him a _flower in a pot_ instead of a _bouquet of flowers_ as an apology. It's a bit funny since they work at a _flower shop_.

“Wow, how romantic Jinjin,” Myungjun sarcastically says before starting to walks past the younger.

“Are you telling me you forgot the Lilac we planted together?”, Jinjin perks an eyebrow as he turns around to Myungjun, who had stopped his movement.

The older looks back, before eyeing the purple plant in the small pot. Seeing how Jinjin had everything handled, Moonbin motions to Eunwoo and Sanha that they leave them be and come back later.

“Wait, this is _our_ flower? It bloomed already?!” Myungjun excitedly says, stepping closer to Jinjin. Suddenly the anger he had before disappear as his excitement overcame it. Jinjin nods with a small smile, placing the flower on the table nearby.

_A little context; During the beginning of their relationship. Myungjun wanted to plant a flower for the first time. He was new at it so he asked Jinjin to help. Based on the season at that time, Jinjin suggested a Lilac, to which Myungjun agrees as well._

_It took quite long to bloom which worried Myungjun. Based on what he read, it shouldn't take such a long time. He started to wonder if he did anything wrong, but Jinjin reassured the older it's fine and to have hope._

_Apparently, it had started to bloom during their fight these past days. Myungjun didn't know about it since he went to stay at Eunwoo's, and the Lilac was at their place. So, Jinjin saw it first, and that’s where this plan of his came into mind._

Seeing the smile on Myungjun, Jinjin wondered if it was a good time to touch the topic about them. Heck, he should just go for it. No use in delaying it anymore.

“Are you still mad at me?” Jinjin starts off, hoping things were ok between them. Myungjun lifts his eyes to the younger, before looking back at the purple plant.

“I’m still hurt that you weren’t listening to me. I know it’s just one of those dumb boring stories I have but I thought you didn't mind hearing them...", He looks down with a small frown.

“I wasn’t zoning out because I find it boring or annoying Jun,” Jinjin says with the name he would call the older by. Myungjun seems to not mind it so they must be a little good now.

He reaches over to take Myungjun's hand into his, the older allowing him to do so.

"Then...what is it?"

Myungjun tilts his head to the side in a questioning way. The way his hair flops a bit and his bangs hiding his forehead looks adorable, Jinjin couldn't help but smile.

“It’s because of you Jun,” Jinjin reaches over to give Myungjun's cheek a soft pinch. The older was still confuse though.

“Me? What do you mean Jinnie?” Myungjun perks an eyebrow slightly. Hearing the pet name, Jinjin knew Myungjun wasn't mad at him anymore. _That's good to know._

“I’m calling you cute Myungjun,” Jinjin continues to say, Myungjun still fails to understand because to him, he knows he's adorable.

“I know that already. Come on tell me more clearly Jinniee!” Myungjun sways their linked hand which made Jinjin chuckle as he shakes his head. “You really are one of a kind huh,”

“Are just going to ignore the question by giving me compliments?”

Myungjun pouts as he wasn't satisfied with the answer. He gives the younger puppy eyes, hoping Jinjin would just tell him the reason directly, even though Jinjin technically had told him.

“Come on, let’s go eat this croquette you bought for Sanha. I'm sure he doesn't mind us eating it instead,” Jinjin says as he grabbed the Lilac with his free hand.

“Are you really going to leave me hanging? You’re so mean Jinnie,” Myungjun puffs his cheeks out like a little sulky kid, not realizing that what he’s doing the answer to his question. Jinjin shakes his head with a soft chuckle, before pulling the older to the manager's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjlk  
> idk where I'm going with this chapter but it was fun pfft  
> Basically Jinjin being whipped by Myungjun.  
> And also I got it from a prompt XD


	4. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinjin suggests that Sanha learn from the others based on their specialty.  
> Learning 4 things in that week...
> 
> ...but he feels like he's learning another new thing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly focus on Sanha and Rocky ><  
> Finally having their chapter uwu~  
> Enjoy!  
> //also so much croquette i didn't even realize HAHAAHAH

_Yawn_

A pretty boring day. Sanha was so near to falling asleep behind the counter. It wasn't because he was sleepy, but because of how slow the day is.

His head almost slipped off his hand from dozing off, until he got called out by Jinjin.

"Are you slacking off Sanha?", the older says, with a hint of sarcasm, as he stands at the other side of the counter.

"Does it count as slacking when I have nothing to do?" Sanha asks back, stretching his arms a bit while also fighting the urge to yawn again.

Jinjin couldn't really argue, seeing how they are only 1 or 2 customers around. There are days like this where the shop would be pretty quiet, while some days are hectic as hell.

"How about you help the others? Maybe even learn a thing or two from them," he says. Sanha laid his head on the counter with a small sigh.

"I'm lazy though hyung", he whines, causing Jinjin to roll his eyes.

"This is for your benefit too. You'll know more, and won't screw things up like you did the other day", Sanha looks away upon hearing Jinjin's words.

The whole mistake he did which caused some problems for the shop. It wasn't super horrible but still made Sanha feel guilty. Especially with how forgiving their boss (Jinjin's Mom), and the hyungs are towards him.

And like Jinjin said, maybe it'll be good to learn something new. He doesn't know much about being a florist anyway and only took the job because he wanted money.

"Okay," His answer was hesitant but it still satisfied Jinjin who smiles softly.

He suggests for Sanha to learn one thing at a time from each person. Starting today with Moonbin.

He motions Sanha to follow him towards the bouquet decorating area, where Moonbin is as focused as ever.

Jinjin explains the situation to the taller, who didn't mind teaching Sanha. He wasn't busy on anything serious anyway.

Bouquet decorating. _It can't be that difficult right?_

Moonbin began explaining, being very detailed in measurements and what **not** to do. Sanha followed along from the side but failing quite a lot. The paper always either being not enough or too much. The ribbon also being too short most of the time.

Not to mention, how he basically shoved a whole flower with long stems into the paper cone, making it very clunky looking and some parts of the paper getting torn as well. Besides that, cutting the stem way too short, causing the flowers to fall over.

Moonbin sighs subtly, before showing Sanha an example again. He grabs one of the flowers with a decent stem length, before taking the garden shears from the side. After explaining how much he should cut off, he tells Sanha to give it another go.

While waiting, Moonbin decides to continue with his work.

"Welcome!"

Moonbin lifts his eyes towards the door, seeing Eunwoo with a new customer.

The smile Eunwoo gave them was something he usual gives. But still, Moonbin couldn't take his eyes off the male across the room.

That is until their eyes met, Eunwoo giving Moonbin a small soft smile at the contact. Moonbin awkwardly tries to act like he didn’t just stare at the older for a couple of seconds, meanwhile, Eunwoo went back to talking to the customer.

“HYUNG!” Moonbin snaps out of his thoughts as he turned to Sanha.

“What?"

Sanha points to the flower in Moonbin's hand. Well, technically only the stem is there.

“The flower is gone,” Moonbin blinks a few times as he silently looks at the flowerless stem, "Oh."

Seeing so, he asks Sanha for help in getting a new one from Minhyuk, which he did shortly after.

As Sanha left, Moonbin threw the stem away, now looking at the stemless flower on the table. He glances at Eunwoo when hearing a small laugh.

He sees Eunwoo covering his mouth slightly to cover his laughter, indicating he saw the mistake Moonbin did. A bit embarrassed, Moonbin looks away as he tries to act normal and play it off, like he totally meant to do what he did.

✾

The next day arrives, and it's currently the afternoon. Lunch break. The shop has quiet down a bit. It's time for Sanha to learn something else from his co-workers.

Yesterday wasn't that bad, but he doesn't really have an artistic eye on decorating, so everything he finishes, in the end, looks like a kindergartener did it.

He looks around the shop, wondering who shall be his next teacher. Seeing how Minhyuk nor Myungjun was around, he might as well go to Eunwoo.

"Hey hyung," the pretty boy looks away from the vase of flowers and towards Sanha.

"What's up Sanha? You need something?", Eunwoo asks.

"Not really? Well, actually..."

Sanha began to explain to Eunwoo the whole situation; Jinjin telling him to learn more things from the rest of them and all that. Eunwoo nods along upon hearing his story before a smile grew on his lips.

"Sure. I would love to teach you," He says, before motioning Sanha to stand beside him.

The younger did so, and already the view of Eunwoo's current work is overwhelming him. It's arranged so prettily that he wonders if he can even do the same. It might just look like a kid did it, kinda like yesterday with Moonbin.

Eunwoo reassures it's not that difficult when seeing how nervous Sanha is.

And so, he started slowly, explaining how to usually arrange the flowers based on their colors. Sanha nods along, keeping a mental note of everything Eunwoo is saying. But he wonders if he's able to remember them all.

Sanha was struggling a bit as he tries to decide where to put what. Eunwoo decides to help along the way, but most of the time just advises the boy to go with what he thinks is fitting. Follow his guts basically.

As he sees Sanha getting the hang of it _(he thinks),_ Eunwoo decides to continue with his current arrangement.

He took a step back to scans the flowers from afar, crossing his arms as he wonders if anything else needed to be added.

"Maybe it needs this," Eunwoo turns around upon hearing someone behind him. He knew it was Moonbin based on the voice. He looks down to sees a brown paper bag in the younger's hand, with a familiar scent coming out of it.

"Are you telling me to put food in the flowers?", he perks an eyebrow. Moonbin shrugs nonchalantly, "It would add some _'flavor'_ to it, don't you think?"

Eunwoo sighs unamused-ly, finding the other's attempt humor was so bad, he can't even get angry at it. "Quite literally you mean."

"I'm done hyung! What do you think?", The two shift their attention to Sanha, who was excited to show his work. Feeling like he did good. Though, Eunwoo and Moonbin would say otherwise.

It looks like a colorful mess, and the arranging is so messy that leaves and extra bits are everywhere. Eunwoo doesn't have the heart to say anything, unlike Moonbin though.

"Did a storm came by in here?", His answers didn't make Sanha happy obviously, the younger pouts angrily while crossing his arms.

"Yah- hyung! I tried ok!", he says, not pleased. Eunwoo could only let a small laugh out as he walks closer to Sanha's work, scanning in more detail.

"This is certainly a style I've never seen before, which I can appreciate," he gives a smile to the younger, who was appreciative of it, though he knows the truth of his work being pretty horrible. Moonbin is right about that.

"You're too nice," Eunwoo heard Moonbin says, which got the boy a nudge on the chest, telling him to knock it off.

✾

Thankfully Sanha doesn't have to do anything _art_ -related, as today is the day he's going to learn planting with Myungjun. He has been helping Myungjun a lot so, he doesn't think he needs that much lessons on it.

"Sanha! You ready for my teaching today?", Myungjun approaches him at the counter with a grin. Sanha nods.

_It can't be bad right?_

In the end, Sanha's hand was covered in dirt, and a little on his jaw too, maybe because he keeps trying to wipe the sweat off with his dirty hands. Even his shirt. How he regrets wearing white today.

"Yah! You're doing it wrong again!", Myungjun says from the side, in a mentor-like tone. _Why is he suddenly acting like this?_

"Hyung, I've been planting this same seed for the 4th time now. I think _**it**_ , and me, needs a break", he looks up at Myungjun with begging eyes, which would work....usually.

"You two aren't taking a break until you plant it correctly, now again!", Myungjun says with enthusiasm, wanting the boy to keep going.

Sanha wonders how long he can survive this. He feels sorry for the seed in his palm too. Though it can't feel, nor talk, he can hear the pain.

"Uh- Jun, how about you guys take a break from this teaching? The shop kinda needs you two right now," Jinjin appears from the side to Sanha's rescue thankfully.

This is the only time Sanha is so glad the day is busy. He doesn't have to experience teacher Myungjun for a long time. And he thought Myungjun would be the most fun. But guessing he has a serious mode too when needed.

Upon hearing Jinjin's words, they stopped the lesson for the day. Sanha takes this time to sneak at the back area and rest a little. He sits down on the small stool, sighing a bit. Only then he realizes how dirty his hands are as he was about to swipe his hair to the side a bit. He scans around, without leaving his seat, to search for something to clean his hands with.

His focus glued to searching that he didn't notice Minhyuk entering from the door not far from him. The older was slightly surprised to see Sanha's dirt appearance.

As an instinct, he walks towards his friend while taking out a handkerchief from his pocket.

Sanha was startled when he felt something touch his cheek. He turns his head to the side, to see it was Minhyuk with a handkerchief.

"Oh hyung, where did you come from," he asks.

"The garden door over there," Minhyuk answers while still wiping the dirt he sees on Sanha's cheek and underside of the jaw, Sanha squints slightly at the roughness.

After cleaning the best he can, Minhyuk folds the handkerchief, putting it back in his pocket. Sanha thanked the older for the help, who waves it off, saying it's no problem.

"Minhyuk! Can you come here for a second??", the said male turns to the side when hearing Eunwoo calls him out. He nods to the older as an answer, who walks back to the other side of the shop.

"You should get changed. I think I have a spare hoodie that _might_ fit you in my locker," Minhyuk points out to Sanha's dirt-stained clothes, which made him sigh. It was his favorite shirt too.

"Are you sure it will fit me?", Sanha perks an eyebrow slightly, teasing about the fact that their height differences are pretty far apart.

"I said **_might_** _,_ " Minhyuk respond with a scoff.

Minhyuk gives Sanha's hair a light ruffle before heading to where Eunwoo is. That action confuses Sanha a little.

But maybe it was because Sanha is younger than Minhyuk, and he's just treating him like a little brother.

 _But wait, why does my chest feels odd?,_ he asks himself while placing a hand on the right side loosely.

Sanha shrugs off those thoughts, thinking he's probably just tired for the day, before going to the staff room to clean himself.

✾

The last day. Sanha is so ready to get the 'teaching week' over already. There was so much to remember and he doesn't even know if he **STILL** remembers them all.

Though, luckily, the last one is Minhyuk. His friend. His housemate.

It shouldn't be a problem. Minhyuk is a chill kind of guy. He won't be bossing him as Myungjun did suddenly. Nor would he make him feel out of place like Moonbin and Eunwoo did (but it wasn't intentional of them. They're just so cool and artistic in Sanha's eyes that it make him feel like a loser.)

He is surely comfortable around Minhyuk.

"Hey hyung, you ready to teach me about flowers and stuff. Or to be more exact, your _children?_ ", Sanha approach Minhyuk, who was observing the succulent plants on the shelves. Minhyuk turns to Sanha, only nodding in response.

Sanha was ready to start, but instead, the older told him to wait as he left and head to the cash register where Jinjin is. He could see Minhyuk talking to Jinjin about something, the older crossing his arms as he looks a bit unsure, but later nods.

After coming back, Sanha wanted to ask what he talked to Jinjin about, but words got stuck as Minhyuk suddenly grab his wrist, pulling the boy towards the staff room.

"W-what's happening? What did you say to Jinjin hyung?", he finally got to ask after entering the room, and Minhyuk letting go of his wrist.

"I told him that we're going out for a bit. Now come on and get change," Minhyuk says as he opens Sanha's locker, grabbing the boy's jacket before tossing it to him.

Sanha wanted to ask more questions, but decided not to and just follow whatever it is Minhyuk is planning.

The moment they arrive at the place, Sanha's eyes couldn't get any wider. The view of millions of colors filled his vision. He only prys his eyes off it when Minhyuk stood beside him, the older understanding clearly what Sanha wanted to say.

"I thought maybe taking you to a Flower festival would be better in teaching you about them, rather than in the shop. Luckily there was one happening this week," He says with a small shrug.

Sanha couldn't believe it. But he isn't complaining.

Though he isn't as obsess or has that much interest in flowers, he sure is excited to explore the place. He wonders how Minhyuk is so composed and chill when he is the one who's basically in love with flowers than most people.

Or maybe on the inside, Minhyuk is freaking out....

Now that is a rare view to see from the older. And Sanha is interested to witness it.

"Let's go hyung!", Sanha excitedly says, pulling Minhyuk by the arm towards the entrance.

The place was filled, no surprise. People coming with their families, significant others, or just friends. Being surrounded by this many flowers, it's so gorgeous.

They two went from place to place, though more to Sanha following Minhyuk who was smiling the whole time.

_Yep, he, for sure, is loving this._

"That reminds me hyung," he suddenly realizes something once seeing how happy Minhyuk is. The older turns around, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"If you didn't bring me here today, would you have gone to the festival at all?", he asks.

He wanted to know since, the poster he saw in front of the festival said that it starts early this week, and ends today. And as far as he notices, Minhyuk had been to work and classes throughout the week.

"No. I wouldn't," he simply answers, before looking back at the white flowers on the side.

Hearing his answer, Sanha frown. The way he wouldn't ask for a day off or skip a day of work to go to a festival dedicated to his hobby upsets Sanha. If this is the only way then...

"Let's go enjoy today hyung! Let's take all the time we want. We can just tell Jinjin hyung it's for educational purposes," Sanha says with a grin. Minhyuk was a little hesitant though, which Sanha could see. But heck, Sanha won't let him say any word of rejection.

He pulls Minhyuk by the hand this time towards another area where statues are being made by flowers. He wanted his friend to enjoy the experience.

As they were observing around, Sanha notices a bunch of purple flowers, which are small compare to the ones beside it. He stops his tracks, stepping closer to them as he squats down.

The shade of not too dark nor too light of a purple looks so elegant, and the way it's so small too.

"That's a **Carnation** ," Sanha heard Minhyuk says behind him.

Minhyuk squats down beside Sanha, while eyes are stuck on the flower.

"It's cute," Sanha says with a small smile. "Are they all these colors?", he asks, since he knows Minhyuk once told him that a single flower species could have different colors.

Minhyuk shakes his head, "No, they are many colors of them. It really depends on the type they are too", he continues.

Sanha scoots a bit closer to Minhyuk, as a way to tell the older to continue, which Minhyuk notices.

"There are three types of Carnation. This is a dwarf flowered one," he points to the purple bunch in front of them.

"There are large-flowered ones, which...if I'm not wrong....", Minhyuk looks around the area, trying to find the type he needed, which he did not too far from them.

"Those ones over there," Sanha turns around, eyes following to where Minhyuk is pointing, and seeing the bigger type of Carnation which is orange in color. Sanha nods when he seeing them.

He glances back at Minhyuk, who had already shifted his attention to the dwarf Carnation again.

"Hyung, I've heard before that colors of flowers have their own meaning too right?", Sanha asks, to which Minhyuk nods.

"Most of them have the same meaning, like; friendship, wishing luck, expressing sadness, and as usual, love," Minhyuk explains, his hands going to touch the petals every so lightly.

He talks a bit more about the topic, and what people usually see Carnation as. Sanha was staring at Minhyuk's way the whole time. He doesn't know what it is, but he can't seem to take his eyes off the older as he was talking. Maybe it was because Minhyuk was saying something interesting...

...is he though?

Sanha wouldn't know since his mind wasn't really processing the words that well. It all seems like a blur.

He feels like...maybe he's not feeling well because a sudden sense of butterflies rushes in when Minhyuk glances back towards him.

_I'm definitely sick right now._

A call from Sanha's phone startles him out of mesmerizing Minhyuk, He looks away to grab his phone. The call seems to be from Myungjun, asking them if they could bring back some snack or simple food for the rest. Minhyuk didn't seem to mind and they could use a little rest from the walking.

They went to a nearby food truck. Luckily there aren't many people in line. After ordering, they took a sit at the bench beside the truck to wait for their food.

Sanha's waffle was the first to be done, so he ate that while waiting and Minhyuk was just sipping on the cold tea he bought.

He nibbles on the last piece of waffle, before wiping his hand with a provided napkin.

Sanha turns towards Minhyuk, "How much longer?", he slouches a bit, placing his elbow on his right thigh.

He leans his cheek on his palm as he was tired of waiting. Maybe he should buy another snack for himself, or maybe some drink to quench his thirst. _Why didn't I buy any water in the first place?_

He snaps out of his thoughts because something made him jumped. He shifts his eyes to the male beside him, who was wiping his thumb at the corner of Sanha's mouth.

Minhyuk cleans his finger with a napkin after getting it all off of Sanha. He lifts his eyes back up at Sanha's, seeing the younger's cheek all red. He realized then what he just did.

"Oh, sorry. I, uh- it was out of habit," Minhyuk gave a sheepish smile.

Sanha brushes it off, shaking his head to say it's fine (his cheeks are still dusted pink). He knew Minhyuk has a younger brother who he is close to, so, he understood. Minhyuk just sees Sanha as his younger brother as well at that moment it seems.

After their orders are done, Minhyuk suggests they go back as it was already a little into the evening. He doesn't want to skip a day of work, though Sanha told him to just do so. Nonetheless, Sanha just follows the older's plan.

✾

It was the next day, Friday. Sanha was so glad the week is ending already. He was tired from remembering so many things from his hyungs, though it was useful knowledge, a bit too much for his liking. He has subjects to remember for his studies too.

Sanha was doing his usual work of guiding customers to things they want or help the hyungs whenever he can.

As he was placing the fertilizer bag at the corner where Jinjin is, the older suddenly asks him how the week was.

Sanha gave a small shrug, "It was ok, I guess,"

Myungjun gasps dramatically upon overhearing Sanha's words. "Ok?! Was my teaching horrible??", which Sanha awkwardly gives a smile too.

"It's not horrible...but, I was quite lost. There were so many things to remember hyung," he begins to say.

"From flower arranging, bouquet decorating, how to plant specific kinds of species, the flowers that fit the season..." Sanha puts his finger down as he says word by word.

"Did you had fun at least?" He overheard Eunwoo ask from the side. It seems he and Moonbin had joined in the conversation oddly enough. _Are they interviewing me or something?_

"Kinda?", he shrugs.

"Which one would you say is the most fun?" Myungjun gives a smile after asking, hoping Sanha would say his name.

Sanha looks at all three of them, before glancing between Eunwoo and Myungjun, seeing Minhyuk talking to an elder couple with a small smile. Probably explaining how to take care of the succulent plant that's on the counter beside them.

If he had to choose between the four days, obviously the answer is very clear to him.

"Minhyuk", he unconsciously said, not realizing he spoke out loud.

A small chuckle was heard from Eunwoo, which caught Sanha's attention.

"Of course you would choose your friend," he jokingly says, causing Sanha to realize he had answered them unintentionally. He actually wanted to say he like all four of the days, but too late now.

"That's not a fair vote though," Myungjun puff his cheeks out like a kid, as both his hands are on his hips.

Seeing how Sanha needed help, Jinjin tells the rest of them to go back to work or else he will cut their salary.

Sanha continues helping Jinjin with their supplies checking. But once in a while, he had an urge to glance over to where Minhyuk is.

He wondered why he chose Minhyuk. Maybe because it was a very fun day for him, but he wonders if it's the same for the other.

Or maybe because Minhyuk is his friend like Eunwoo stated...

Or maybe it's because of something else?

It was almost the end of the day. They did some clean-up of the shop before closing time comes.

Sanha closes the storage room door quite quickly, almost bumping into Minhyuk who was holding 2 pots in hand.

"Ah- Sorry hyung!", he apologies, but Minhyuk told him not to worry about it, and instead give him a hand with the rest of them. Sanha didn't hesitate to help of course.

After a few minutes, they got everything done. Sanha turns to Minhyuk, who seems to be doing last checks on the plants. The dedication he has always interests Sanha.

He wonders if he starts to learn more about flowers, to the level Minhyuk is at, will he be able to be more closer to the older?

It's not like they aren't close already. But there are times where Sanha felt a little dumb or left out whenever he's with Minhyuk. Especially when he's with Cacty and its _siblings_.

Heck, maybe he should ask Minhyuk to teach him more.

He steps towards Minhyuk,

"Hyung," the other hums an answer without removing his attention from the Chrysanthemum. Sanha fumble with the loose thread of his sweater unconsciously.

"Can you teach me more about them?" Sanha asks, causing Minhyuk to finally look at him. The older tilts his head slightly, not understand what Sanha was referring to, until the younger points to the flower around them.

"Oh, sure." Minhyuk answers.

He passes Sanha, heading to the door that leads to the small garden.

Sanha knew about the place, but have never really seen past the door. He has only seen Minhyuk, Jinjin, and sometimes Myungjun going in and out of there.

Sanha thought maybe it was only for Minhyuk because of that reason. Like, the older's area or something like that. Where no one is allowed to go in. Unless, you are the owner of this place aka, Jinjin, Myungjun, and their boss.

"Sanha?" he snaps out of his thoughts, lifting his gaze towards Minhyuk.

"What are you doing? Come on," he motions Sanha to follow him into the door. To say Sanha is excited is underrated. He has always wanted to see how the back garden looks like. And now is the time.

Sanha follows Minhyuk through the door. And the first view he sees did not disappoint him at all.

It was filled with colorful scenery. The many plants and flowers; growing from the ground, hanging at the wall, from a pot, and so on. It may be a small-ish garden, but the amount of life there are made it look so...alive.

"I can't teach you everything. But if you want to know a lot more, you can read the guide book on my desk at home." Minhyuk tells Sanha, the boy nodding at his words.

Seeing they have an hour or so before they close officially. Minhyuk decides to tell Sanha about some things. Just simple info for now. They always have time later at their home.

Sanha finds everything he learned the whole week was interesting and fun in their own way. The hyungs did help him a lot.

He really did felt like he learned something new...

but, he also felt like he discovered something else, that's not relating to his job, nor what the hyungs taught him. He doesn't even know when he realizes this. Maybe it was at this moment, or maybe it was because of yesterday?

Or maybe it was always there but he just didn't understand about it until now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note! I am NOT a mega expert on flowers and/or planting,  
> but I do like to learn about them!  
> So, forgive me if it's not like super accurate asdfghjkl
> 
> And the updates are very slow uhuhuh forgive me! ><


End file.
